innocent black rose
by S.M. Howard
Summary: Ginny Weasley hasn't been the same since the chamber of secrets, but will she come out of her shell for a dragon of bad faith?
1. growing pains

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters (duh!) All characters belong to JK Rowling. I do however own the plot.  
  
A/N: Hi there. At the moment this fic is PG13, though it might change in the futur. I'm a quick writer, but unfortunatly I still have homework to do, so I may not get around to updating a lot. I hope, however, to update every weekend. It might not happen, but you can't blame me... I warned you. Enjoy  
  
I remember when everything used to be so simple. I had good relationship with my parents, my brothers. I even had a childish crush on Harry Potter, 'the boy who lived'. I had no worries, no responsibilities. Life was perfect. Then the Chamber of secrets happened. My first year at Hogwarts changed me. When I went home that summer I was no longer the same innocent girl. Slowly I changed things about myself. By the end for my third year I didn't care about 'the boy who lived'. By the time my forth year came by I was ignoring my brother Ron and his pathetic friend Hermione Granger; who thought she had the answers to everything. Eventually I distanced myself from my family, and from most people. Fifth year went painfully slow. I never talked to anyone unless I had to, and no one spoke to me unless they were forced to. I dyed my hair black that year. It didn't come out the way I wanted it. I was left with black hair with a tinch of red in it. I still didn't wear makeup... I just didn't like the stuff, but I did paint my nails a black colour. During the summer after my fifth year my Grandmother died. She left all her money to me. Leaving a note saying:  
  
Virginia, I lived most of my life alone because I would not let anyone in. Do not become like me. Share your life with others. Your loving Grandmother Arwen Weasley.  
  
My dear Grandmother had left me loads of money, and not a single sickle went to anyone else. I bought all my school supplies with it. I even got some new school robes and dress robes. I was very proud of myself. Of course no one else was. I remember Potter telling me I should give some money to my parents, since they were always scrounging around for some. I told him to kiss my lily white arse, cause I didn't give a shit. Now it's the first of September and I'm on the Hogwarts express travelling to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry to attend my sixth year. I sit alone in my compartment at the end of the train. I can hear the excited first years racing up and down the corridor making a racket. I'm staring out the window watching trees pass by, bored out of my mind. I was nearly asleep when the compartment door slide open.  
  
"Oh look Dracie there's a weasel in our compartment." Screeched Pansy Parkinson. I just remembered how annoying her voice was; so high pitch the your ears burst when she spoke.  
  
Draco Malfoy looked over Pansy's shoulder. Her smirked at me. Turning back to Pansy he said. "Get in before Creevy takes our picture with that damned muggle camera." shoving Pansy forward. Draco then came into the compartment followed quickly by Blaise Zambini, who shut the door behind them.  
  
Pansy and Blaise sat across from me, and Draco remained standing. After a few moments of glaring at me Pansy pouted "Dracie, make the weasel leave."  
  
"Pansy, do shut your mouth." Draco growled.  
  
"But Dracie..." Pansy started but quickly stopped when Draco gave her an evil look.  
  
Still staring out the window, I began to giggle. I tried to hold it back but it was no use. The three Slytherins stared at me, angerly. Their looks just made me laugh harder. I found it extremely funny that the all superior Slytherins were arguing.  
  
"Don't you need to go beg for money somewhere, Weasley?" Draco snarled.  
  
I stopped laughing. I couldn't believe that after years of ignoring my family, after changing myself, that I would still be insulted by the stereotypical insults that follow the Weasley family. I held my tears back. No matter what I do, no one will ever see that I am different, that I am my own person and not just another Weasley.  
  
I never meant to laugh at them... well maybe I did, but I didn't want to draw any attention to myself. I stared at feet and began to study the rubber solesof my shoes. "Leave me be, Malfoy." I said rather quietly.  
  
Draco opened his mouth to say something but Blaise interrupted. "Ah come on Draco. Leave the poor girl alone."  
  
Strangely it didn't seem wrong for Blaise to me defending me. He had always been nice to me in the past. In fact he usually stood up for most students when they were being pushed around. Blaise Zambini was definitely not your normal Slytherin guy.  
  
"Blaise, she's a Gryff. It's our duty as Slytherins to make her life miserable." Pansy said.  
  
I saw Blaise roll his eyes at that and then said "Oh put a sock in it before I tell the whole train that you like Potter!"  
  
I gasped. Pansy likes Harry???? It just didn't seem possible. "Blaise Unther Zambini, don't you dare utter a word to anyone about that!" Pansy screamed. She stood up and towered over Blaise and gave him an evil glare, daring him to do something.  
  
My attention shot over to Draco when I heard him chuckle. I starred at him for a short moment. I had never seen him break loose from his smirk before. He seemed almost pleasant at that moment. Draco caught me starring at him. We held our gaze. I think it was around that time that Blaise and Pansy noticed that we were still in the compartment. Pansy cleared her throat snapping Draco and I out of our trance. I brought my glance over to the two Slytherins. Blaise opened his mouth to say something but didn't get the chance to have any sound come out because the train came to a shuddering halt launching Blaise across the compartment.  
  
A/N: Well you've read it. Hopefully you enjoyed it. If you want to review, go right ahead... if you want to flame, go right ahead. It's all good. 


	2. lips meet

A/N: So sorry but it looks like this will be another short chapter. I promise the next one will be longer.  
  
Last time on Innocent black rose:....the train came to a shuddering halt launching Blaise across the compartment....I was flung forward on top of Draco, then Pansy came crashing down on me. The pressure from the impact forced my head down; my lips meeting Draco's. When the train finally stopped moving I pushed Pansy off my back and stood up.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Blaise said from his end of the compartment.  
  
I shrugged my shoulders at him and went to the door. I peered into the corridor. Students were walking to the exits. You could hear Hagrid hollering for First years outside. I looked back at the confused Slytherins in the compartment. "We're here." I told them.  
  
"Where's here?" asked Pansy.  
  
"Where do you think, bubble brain?" Blaise asked sarcastically. "We're at Hogwarts." He said hitting her and the side of the head.  
  
I wondered why they stopped the train like that. Usually you couldn't even notice that it had stopped. My back was all sore because Pansy had landed her overly large butt on it. Why couldn't she have landed on Blaise or something instead of my back?  
  
I climbed off the train and headed for the carriages. I ended up sharing one with my brother Ronald and his friends, Harry and Hermione. The whole ride was really awkward.  
  
A/N: Again review or flame. It's all good. Remember you don't have to send anything if you don't want to. 


	3. lonely tear

A/N: So here it is, the third chapter. I hope you've enjoyed my story so far. If you're wondering when the Draco/Ginny romance will be coming in I should tell you that I hope to have some sexual (kissing) tension between the two. To tell you the truth, I can't wait for it either. Hope you enjoy the new chapter.  
  
Last time on Innocent Black rose:....The whole ride was really awkward..... I got out of the carriage kind of in a hurry. I didn't want to be stuck with the perfect Gryffindor three any longer than I had to. Harry had been making googly eyes at Hermione the whole way, and Ron stared at them rolling his eyes. He whispered into my ear a couple of times telling me he thought the pair seating across from us should get a room. I just shrugged him off and stared out the window.  
  
Students were piling into the Great Hall. We all had to be seated before the first years came. Of course we all knew that they wouldn't be arriving for a while because first years always took the long way to the castle. However the teachers tended to make us rush. In fact I think that Professor Snape finds it funny.  
  
I took a seat at the end of the Gryffindor table. I had a good view of the Slytherin table and a clear path to the main doors. Students began to chat among friends. No one talked to me. No one wanted to talk to me. I preferred it that way actually. There was no one to annoy me, no one to betray me, but there was also no one to comfort me in my time of need. I was all alone. A single tear ran down my cheek. I quickly wiped it away before anyone noticed. That was the last thing I needed.  
  
The doors suddenly burst open, and first years filed into the Hall. The whole bunch looked nervous, some even looked terrified. I'm sure some older sibling told them they had to do something perilous just to be sorted. Fred and George had done it Ronald. It seemed to be the thing to do. Love torturing First years.  
  
A few of the students looked a little wet. Peeves had probably thrown water balloons at them. He seemed to think that was funny and played the same prank every year. The only thing Peeves was afraid of was the Bloody Baron, the Slytherin ghost.  
  
I look at these children and think about my first year. I had been tricked into opening the chamber of secrets. I almost died that year. Now I see these First years. They are so young. They won't have to go through what I did. I almost wish that I was one of them, so I could redo my first year and not be traumatised by the experience.  
  
Professor McGonagall began to call students names and one by one they sat on the stool and had their houses called out by the sorting hat. Gryffindor first years were Janet Longbottom (Neville's cousin), Mark Hanna, Alice McCormicks, Daniel Boorstin, and Catherine Treasure. All were muggle born with the exception of Janet.  
  
Hufflepuff only got two new members; Aidan Brice and Shemaine Thornton. Ravenclaw didn't get a single first year. I guess there was no stuck ups this year. And Slytherin had just as many first years as Gryffindor. Gage Hugh, Lucy Parkinson (Pansy's little sister), Mandy Bulstrode, Justin Dutch, and Samuel Minolta. All were from wizarding families.  
  
The Great Hall was again in an up roar. The houses were welcoming there new students. Others were crying because they didn't have anyone to welcome. I just sat there waiting patiently for the feast to end.  
  
Professor Dumbledore stood up and the whole hall went silent. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Let the feast begin." He snapped his fingers and the food appeared on the table. The first Years ooooooohed and aaahhhed.  
  
The feast went by it's normal, boring pace and soon Professor Dumbledore stood up again. "All right everyone pick your favourite tune and sing the school song."  
  
Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts, Teach us something please, Wether we be old and bald Or young with scabby knees, Our heads could do with filling With some interesting stuff, For now they're bare and full of air, Dead flies and bits of fluff, So teach us things worth knowing, Bring back what we've forgot, Just do your best, we'll do the rest, And learn until our brains all rot.  
  
After everyone was done the Headmaster told us to go to bed. And that was the end of the day.  
  
A/N: I so feel like stopping it here but I won't be so mean. So here's the rest.  
  
I jolted awake. It was early in the morning and the sun was shining through the window. My room mates were still asleep. Then why had I woken up? It was then that I heard the soft tapping noise. I turned to open the window, and an elf owl flew into the room. It dropped a letter on my bed then flew out again.  
  
It was only the second day of school; who would be sending me a letter already? I doubt it would be a letter from my parents or even from one of my brothers. I don't have any friends, so who was it from? My curiosity was killing me. I tore open the envelope. The letter read.  
  
Miss Virginia Weasley, Headmaster Dumbledore requests your audience in his office an hour before breakfast. Please don't be late.  
  
Professor Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress  
  
PS: The password is Corn Flakes  
  
I looked at the clock that hung above the doorway. It read 5:30. Breakfast starts at seven o'clock. That only gave me half an hour to get to Dumbledore's office. Not really enough time considering the staircases like to move and I wasn't even dressed yet. I jumped out of bed and quickly got dressed, brushed my teeth and hair. I was in the common room in no less than 5 mins.  
  
There I found Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and my brother Ronald Weasley. They were heading out the portrait hole when they turned around and saw me.  
  
"Go back to bed Ginny." Ron said rather bossy like.  
  
"I can't. Dumbledore wants me in his office." I told them. The three looked at each other in wonder, or rather confusion.  
  
"Why would Dumbledore want to speak to you?" Potter asked. Harry didn't like me so much. In fact I think he hated me just as much as he hated Draco Malfoy. I think it was when I dyed my hair but I can't be sure. It didn't matter anyway. I didn't like him either.  
  
I shrugged my shoulders and went out the portrait hole. The fabulous three followed me. "Why are you following me?" I turned around to ask.  
  
"Because Dumbledore wants to talk to us as well!" Hermione shouted. She was always so rude to me. Can't blame her though, I was just as rude to her.  
  
I turned back around and continued on my way. I didn't talk to the fabulous three the whole way there, and they didn't try to start a conversation with me. Soon enough we came to the stone gargoyle. "Corn Flakes" I said. The Gargoyle turned revelling a stair case that would lead to Dumbledore's office. We climbed the stairs silently. We soon came upon a oak door. Potter knocked on the door. We all waited patiently then door opened and we heard Dumbledore's voice "Come in, come in."  
  
And we did. But I was surprised to see that three other students were in the office. Not just any students, but Slytherin students. Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zambini, and Pansy Parkinson sat infront of the Headmasters desk, gazing at the four Gryffindors that just walked in.  
  
A/N: I know, I know. It's another short chapter. Sorry. But I'm sick and need to go to sleep. Again Review, flame or don't do anything at all. It's all good. 


	4. at midnight

A/N: Sorry this took so long but I wanted to make it a little longer than the other chapters. Well anyways here it is.  
  
"Ah just the four other students I wished to speak to. Please sit down." Professor Dumbledore said from his chair.  
  
I took a deep breath and sat beside Draco. If any of the other Gryffindors had then there might had been a fight. Don't take me wrong. I couldn't careless about the fabulous Gryffindor three, but I didn't feel like listening to their bickering so early in the morning.  
  
Ronald took a seat next to me, then Granger, then Potter.  
  
"Well I've decided to speak to you all because you six have been reckless in the past." Dumbledore said. I counted heads. There was seven of us, not six.  
  
"Sir...?" I started.  
  
"I am not speaking about you just yet Miss Weasley." Dumbledore explained. "Miss Parkinson, Mr Zambini, Mr Malfoy, Mr Potter, Mr Weasley, and Miss Granger are the people I'm addressing at the moment." He snapped. Whatever happened to the sweet kind man that always had a twinkle in his eyes?  
  
"Year after year the six of you have fought. Relations between your houses have never been so bad. You disgrace yourselves by your public displays of ill mannered language and behaviour. I will not have you scaring the first years this year." Dumbledore scolded. "This year you will share houses. You will sit at a different table and you will become kind to each other. If you fail to do so then the consequences will be severe." He threatened.  
  
Then the Headmaster gazed upon me. The twinkle came back to his eyes. "Miss Weasley, my dear, you shall be joining the six troublemakers." I felt my mouth open in surprise.  
  
"Professor, What did I do wrong?" I asked trying to act innocent, which I was. I hadn't caused trouble. There was no reason for me to be punished.  
  
"Ah Miss Weasley, you have done nothing wrong. But I am not blind. I see you sitting at your table all alone. You do not speak to anyone. You pretend to be shy and you never attract any attention towards yourself." As the headmaster stated the facts of my being, I stared at the floor. For some reason I felt ashamed of myself. I shouldn't. It wasn't my fault that I was alone. Someone could have spoken to me. Someone could have given a damn that I, Virginia Weasley, was not the same girl that left for Hogwarts on September the first all those years ago. Someone should have noticed and actually done something about it. But wasn't that what Dumbledore was trying to do?  
  
"Miss Weasley, you will join the new house and you will make new friends and you will not be so lonely." At that moment Professor Traleway walked into the room. "Professor Traleway shall be the head of your house. Follow her. She has to show you to your new house. She will explain everything."  
  
The seven of us stood up and followed Professor Traleway.  
  
****  
  
Soon enough Professor Traleway and the rest of us were standing in front of a portrait of a little girl dressed in blue. "Password?" She asked sweetly.  
  
"Omens!" announced the Professor. The portrait slid open and we climbed in.  
  
The place looked like the Gryffindor Common room, but it was decorated in different colours. I could only presume that the colours would be our new house colours; red and silver. At least it wasn't Christmas colours.  
  
This is the Leonake Common room. To your right is the girls dormitory. The boys' is on the left." Traleway explained sounding like a tour guide. "You each have you own rooms and as you will see that all or your things have been brought to your proper rooms." I hadn't even thought about my stuff 'till the Professor mentioned it.  
  
"By the end of the month you should have a flag made. This is to be presented to the headmaster." She said. I groaned mentally. Of course they would assign us work. Did they forget about all the homework they give us? The stupid flag could go to hell!  
  
"You are to work together as a team, or shall I say a house?! If you have any questions don't be afraid to ask." She told us. "Welcome to Leonake and the password is Omen!" She readied to leave. The Professor was at the Portrait hole when she turned around to say "Oh and Mr Potter, I'm sorry that I won't see you after Christmas. I see that you will not be joining us!" And then she left. I rolled my eyes. Every year she says Harry will die and every year she makes a fool of herself. Why did I have to get stuck with an idiot for the head of my house?  
  
After Traleway left the seven of us just stood there. I was in shock. I had never thought that Dumbledore would want to talk about putting me in a different house. Wait, Talk? Hardly. He forced me into this. The odd thing was Dumbledore had actually noticed that I had withdrawn myself from the people around me. I knew he was observant, but this takes the cake.  
  
I looked over at the people beside me. Both Blaise and Ronald had their mouths hung open in shock. Pansy and Hermione were the only ones looking at the common room, taking it all in. Draco looked like he was thinking about something and Harry just stood there not doing anything.  
  
I was the first who broke the silence. "I'm going down for breakfast." I said and left through the portrait hole.  
  
*****  
  
A/N: Oh no writers block. Wait! Must... squeeze... out.... idea!!!! Eureka!!!  
  
I sat at my new table. Professor Dumbledore had just finished explaining why there was a new table in the Great hall. Most of the Gryffindor students were upset. After all Harry couldn't play for the Gryffindor team if he wasn't a Gryffindor anymore. The Slytherins didn't look to disappointed. But then again why should they. Draco didn't actually win a lot of games, at least not any important games. The other houses just seemed shocked because never in the whole history of Hogwarts had there ever been more than four houses. It was just unheard of. I wouldn't be surprised if the Headmaster was sent a few howlers from upset parents. I'm sure My parents, the Malfoys, the Parkinsons and the Zambinis would have a few things to say about all this. It didn't really matter to me. As long as I had a place to sleep at night and got to go to my classes I was happy.  
  
Blaise, Pansy, and Draco sat the opposite end of the table from me I was at the usual end of the hall. I was in a seat at the end of the table that gave a great view of the Slytherin table and easy access to the doors. The fabulous three sat about the middle of that table. If Dumbledore thought he would unite us then he was wrong. We will always be different. Nothing will ever change that not even a new table, new house mates, or assignments that were supposed to be done together.  
  
I sat there picking at my food. I wasn't really hungry. The whole hall was talking about the news of the new house. A few people were pointing at the fabulous three and the not so fabulous three. I don't think anyone really noticed me sitting all by my self. I looked down the table at my new house mates. Harry, Hermione, and Ron were deep in conversation. They were probably trying to figure out how they could get out of this mess. The other three were just eating quietly. Draco looked up from his plate and caught me staring. I quickly adverted my gaze. I didn't really want him thinking that my staring at him meant more than it was. I was only bored and my eyes were wandering. I was not interested in Draco Malfoy. I picked at my food for a few more minutes before I stood up and went back to the common room. I had forgotten my books and needed to get them before my potions class.  
  
I was just out the door when Blaise, Pansy, and Draco ran past me. I figured they were going off to class early. But when I got to the portrait hole I saw that I was wrong. The three of them stood there trying to convince to portrait that they were from the Leonake house.  
  
I came up from behind them. "Omen!" I said and the portrait swung open. The three stepped in as did I. I started to go up the stairs to the girls dormitory when I heard Blaise shout from the bottom. "Hey Weasley!" I turned around to look at him.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"Meet us by the lake at midnight." He said. I nodded my head in agreement and headed up the stairs grabbed my books and went off to class, which I was five minutes late for because the stupid stairs kept moving. That earned me a hours worth of detention with Professor Snape.  
  
All through class I thought about meeting the three ex Slytherins. I didn't know why they would want to talk to me at midnight when they could have spoken me before classes. I wasn't sure I was even going to meet them. It seemed kind of odd for them wanting to talk to me (above all people). And why did it have to be Midnight? I think it's just a classic time that people like to say. It was the witching hour after all.  
  
Of course all this time I was thinking about this Professor Snape had been asking me a question. When I finally realized he had been talking to me he was done asking me his question and it was time for we to answer.  
  
"Can you repeat the question, sir?" The class was sent into a fit of giggles, to which Snape growled at.  
  
"Miss Weasley I suggest you pay attention to the lesson instead of daydreaming." Then he went back to teaching. He didn't even take off house points, or even pester me for the rest of the class. Snape can be so weird at times.  
  
A/N: Ok I'm done this chapter. This is a whole page and a half longer than any other chapter I have ever written. Hey I said I would make this chapter longer I never said by how much. Well anyways review, flame, or don't do anything at all. It's all good. 


	5. scheldule

A/N: okay I give up on trying to write a long chapter. Let's face it. It's never going to happen. Anyway here's the next chapter.  
  
Just when I thought I couldn't take it any longer, Professor Snape dismissed us from class. I had to almost run to my divination class because Snape had kept the whole class behind because Colin Creevy had tried to take a picture of the Professor. I don't know why the class was held back. Only Colin had a camera!  
  
I rushed into the divination tower. I tried to tell Traleway why I was late, but she said "I know dear. Professor McGonagall stopped you in the halls." Professor McGonagall? But her class is on the other side of the castle. And she never stopped me in the corridors. I decided not to say anything though. If I argued than I might get another detention.  
  
I took my seat and started to draught don notes. Most of my other classes went like divination. Notes galore. By the time supper came around my hand had a cramp. After supper I went to the potions room to serve my detention. I ended up alphabetizing Snape's potions. I thought about swiping a few but I though that there would be other detentions to steal from the potion's master.  
  
I finally got out of detention at 7:30 I went back to the Common room. I wanted to get some shut eye before meeting up with the not so fabulous three (Yes I did decided to meet with them). But I didn't get the chance to crash because my six house mates were arguing in the common room. I went to my room and tried to sleep but all I could hear was raised voices.  
  
Crawling out of bed I stomped down stairs into the common room. "Do you mind?" The six of them looked my way. "Some of us are trying to sleep." They stared at me for a few more seconds before returning to their fight. I shook my head then tried again.  
  
"What are you guys fighting about?" I asked.  
  
After a while Hermione turned to me. "They are in the Common room when it's not their scheduled time. They get the room at 8:30!" She said.  
  
Who would make a schedule for a common room? It was stupid. We're all in the same house, we should all get to be in the common room at the same time.  
  
"Where's the schedule?" Pansy pointed to a paper on the wall. I read it. I nearly burst into laughter but didn't dare.  
  
"Hey guess what neither of you guys are supposed to be here. It's my turn to have the common room." I told them. They stared at me. "But I don't care about it." I walked over to the fireplace. "This is stupid!" I said and threw the schedule into the fire.  
  
Hermione gasped. "Ginny?!"  
  
"We all have a right to be here at any time we want to. You six have to get along." It was then that I really understood that I didn't have to get along with anyone. Dumbledore hadn't mentioned any consequences for me if I didn't become friends with any of my new house mates. "And you can start by sharing the Common room." I told them. Then I stomped back upstairs muttering "Fighting over a common room. How stupid!"  
  
A/N: I'm going to end the chapter here. I'm evil aren't I. Oh well I'll update another chapter later today. And trust me that one will have the midnight meeting. So review, flame, or don't do anything at all. It's all good. 


	6. the strange look

A/N: Wahoo!!! Another short chapter. Hey at least I up date every couple of days (I wonder howlong that will last?). Enjoy!  
  
I just got to sleep when I had to get up again. I had only half an hour to meet Draco, Pansy, and Blaise. What a stupid time to meet some one... midnight pffft. I hate being up this late, especially when I could be sleeping. Don't mind me I'm just the typical crabby teenager who never seems to get enough sleep no longer how much I sleep in.  
  
I crawled out of my bed and got dressed in my black jeans and navy blue blouse. I didn't bother with a cloak since it was really hot out side. Then I climbed down the stairs to the common room and made my way out the portrait hole. Soon I was strolling across the Hogwarts grounds towards the lake. In the distance I could see three shadowy figures. I walked towards them.  
  
I soon came face to face with the not so fabulous three. We shared gazes for a second before Pansy said "We want to ask you something."  
  
"I figured as much." I told her.  
  
"Do you remember where the chamber of secrets is?" Draco asked. I just stood there staring at him. They just had to ask about that. Out of all the things they could have asked me, they asked about the chamber of secrets. Why should I tell them anything. If I said yes then they were going to ask me where it was. Me hating them didn't mean they had to go through the terror that I went through. Then something came to me. Didn't Harry kill the basilisk, and there was no more Tom to pop out of a diary. What terror would there be for them to live through. There was only my memories, my nightmares. Nothing I couldn't handle.  
  
After I stared at Draco for a few minutes he figured that I wasn't going to tell him anything. So he gave me his reasons. "We want to go into the chamber. We want you to show us where it is." He said. "We need a place away from Potter and that annoying Mudblood. Not to mention your pesky brother."  
  
I stood there for a few seconds before walking away. I was a few paces away when I heard Pansy yell "Weasley, Weasley." then Draco came up from behind we and twirled me around.  
  
"Gin?"  
  
"What's in it for me?" I asked. I needed a retreat as much as they needed one. Why should they hog a huge chamber that no one knew about? Draco hesitated. "We'll let you come in too if you want." I heard Pansy gasp. I glanced her may. "But..." She started but her voice was cut off when Blaise kissed her to keep her from saying anything else. When he pulled away he said "Don't blow this Pansy. You want a place away from Potter or what?"  
  
I ignored the two and looked back at Draco. "As long as I never have to go down there alone." Something passed over his face. An expression I had never seen before. Worry. The expression vanished as fast as it had come.  
  
"Deal!"  
  
I started to walk off again. When I realized no one was following I stopped and said "Aren't you coming?" They stared at me for a second, then followed. I led them right into Myrtle's washroom.  
  
"This is hardly the time to take a pee." I heard Blaise say. I rolled my eyes.  
  
"This used to be Salazar's private office. But when he disappeared they changed it into several things, the last one being a girls washroom." I told them.  
  
"And how did you come across this little timbit of information?" Pansy asked. "It's amazing what a diary will tell you." I said. I decided to play it cool and not let my first year to haunt me. It would just make me weak.  
  
I went over to the sinks. "Open" I told it. I think I heard Pansy gasp, but I'm not sure. I was too caught up with the fact that I still could speak Parseltongue. Or at least remembered it. When I was under Tom's spell I opened the chamber of secrets a few times to let out the basilisk. I had never dreamed that I would still be able to do so with out Tom whispering inside my head. But then why had I even tied if I didn't think I could?  
  
I stood back and watched the sinks spread apart revealing the entrance to the chamber. I looked back. "Who's going first?"  
  
Pansy seemed to quiver a little. Blaise took a few steps back. Finally my gaze rested on Draco.  
  
"What are you looking at Weasley?" He demanded.  
  
"Someone who asked to shown the chamber of secrets. Are you going to be daring and go in or are you going to stay out here and pretend this never happened?"  
  
Blaise looked sharply at Draco. Pansy quivered "This was your idea. You go first!". Draco sneered at the girl.  
  
"Why don't you go in first Weasel?" Draco asked.  
  
"Because if I go in what will stop you from closing the chamber while I'm inside?" I asked. After a pause. "Besides you promised that I would never have to be alone when I go down there. That there would always be somebody with me. If you don't remember, I almost died down there, and I'm petrified of the place. Not exactly a cozy room now is it?"  
  
Draco sighed "Fine. I'll go down first. But you follow." Then looking over at the other two "You guys follow Gin." Why was he saying my first name all of a sudden? "And if you chicken out I will have your heads!" He said in warning. Then went through the entrance. I followed and shortly after the other two followed.  
  
Soon they came to a swirl of stone snakes. Their eyes looked so alive. "Open" I said, and it did. The wall slid open revealing the chamber of secrets and all it's creepiness. "Welcome to the chamber of secrets."  
  
A/N: Well it's past midnight and I need some sleep. But you could always Review, flame, or don't do anything at all. It's all good. 


	7. the pact

A/N: Ok I haven't updated in a few days and I remember promising that I would update on the weekends. So here I am on Sunday afternoon writing this. Well enough of me. Here's the new chapter. Enjoy!  
  
"Welcome to the chamber of secrets" I said. The place was just as ghastly looking as it was the last time I was there. The floor was littered with damp filth. The chamber was vaguely lit and there was stone snakes that acted like pillars that went all the way up to the ceiling. And there at the far back of the chamber, Salazar's creepy face was carved into stone. The sight sent shivers down my spine. I tired to keep my cool. I took deep breaths. It's just a room, just a room. A dark and scary room but a room never the less. Nothing to be afraid of, there is no Basilisk lurking in the dark corners. No matter hard I tried to convince myself I couldn't get over the past, my past. This room reminded me only of my death or what was supposed to have been my death. I was afraid. I should never have come down here. The others were walking slowly around the vast room, checking it out. Draco came to stand beside me. He stood there with me for a few moment before saying "Will you teach us how to open the chamber by ourselves?" No! I wanted to scream. This is a room of nightmares and no one should be down here, least of all creepy Slytherins. But then again they weren't Slytherins any more, and this was supposed to be a private retreat for us. How else were they supposed to get in? I had no choice but to teach them. "Choose some one. And only one. I want to make it so people can only come don here if they are with somebody else." I told him. His face filled with disgust. "Listen Weasley, you're the one that is too chicken to be down here alone. Why do we have to follow the same pattern?" "Because things happen when you are alone in the dark." I told him. "Besides how could anyone hear someone scream from down here? In case you don't remember, no one is supposed to be here. If someone were to get hurt how long would it take for someone to find them?" I said almost yelling at him. I noticed then that Blaise and Pansy were looking at us. I had brought attention to myself. I wasn't supposed to do that. I suddenly wanted to hide, I wanted to be invisible. "Calm down Weasley" Blaise said. "Teach me how to get in here. I won't tell anyone." I looked over at Blaise. He looked sincere. "Fine!" And so I taught him. After that we all made a pact. We would never tell anyone that we go into the Chamber of secrets. ***** I woke up one Cold October day. The sun filled the room. It looked more like the sun was in the room rather than out because the walls were painted bright yellow. Not the best colour for a room if you ask me. I crawled out of bed, got dressed and went down for breakfast. I sat at my table. I slowly ate. I didn't really like to eat first thing in the morning. It just repulsed me. Mum used to force me to eat, well until I nearly bit her head off. I just got sick of her nagging. The other six of my house mates were seating in their usual spots. I was ok with that considering I wanted to be left alone. But of course I knew that wouldn't last long. We had yet to make our house flag. None of us could stand being in the same room with each other for more than three seconds. I put up with each of them, but only because I had too. Ronald had made it his personal mission to keep tabs on me. He was always asking me where I had been and what I was going to be doing for the day. And here I was thinking that I had finally scared him off, guess I was wrong. Of course he didn't know that I was in the chamber of secrets most of the time. Sometimes I thought he knew but then I would think about how stupid my brother was and the thought left my head. If he really thought I was going down there he would have Harry open the chamber and go check it out. Just then the owls came into the Great Hall. They circled above the students a few times before diving down and delivering their post. A grey Barn owl dropped a letter infront of me. It was addressed to the Leonake house. Great! I had to gather my house mates. I stood up and went over to the fabulous three. I stood behind Ron until he turned around and noticed me standing there. "Join me with the others, we got a letter addressed to all of us." I told them. Then I went over and sat beside Draco. He gave me an odd look. "What do you want?" He asked. I waved the letter infront of him just as the other three sat down. I opened up the letter and read it aloud:  
  
Leonake I must say that I am deeply disappointed that you have yet to present your house flag. I suggest that you have it ready to present within a week. If not you must pay the consequences. Headmaster Dumbledore PS All supplies will be delivered to your common room.  
  
I looked up from the letter. Blaise had stopped eating and Pansy looked like she was going to faint. I hardly thought they would react like this. After all we still had a week to make the flag. Of course their shock could be from the thought of spending time together as a house. That is understandable. But I couldn't stop the giggles that snuck out. I wish I had a camera that second. There reactions were priceless.  
  
A/N: Well that's it for now. Review, Flame, or don't do anything at all. It's all good. 


	8. flirting

A/N: Well I know that I haven't updated in a while. Sorry. I actually have a good chapter all sorted out, I just haven't gotten around to putting it up.  
  
Anyways Someone asked me why I portrayed Ginny as a Goth. Well just to make it clear, Ginny is not a Goth. She just has black hair and has a sad and twisted mind. She doesn't where dark make-up or walk around with a coffin backpack (not that all Goths do that... just trying to prove my point) and above all she does not where dark clothes all the time. She dresses like the average person. Well enough of me. Here's the new chapter. Enjoy!  
  
I sat in the Chamber with Pansy. Since we first came down here Pansy and I have been transfiguring things into couches and chairs. Pansy wants to put in a bed but I won't let her. Though she claims she will only use it for sleeping, I'm sure the boys will use it for something else. No one else is supposed to know that we come down here. I don't want them dragging girls in here so they can get a good shag away from the prying ears of our annoying house mates.  
  
I heard a noise behind us. I turned around in my seat and stared into the eyes, of no other than, Draco Malfoy. He didn't look all that please.  
  
"What's wrong?" Pansy asked. She had now turned around her chair as well and was staring at the unpleasant boy infront of us.  
  
"Nothing's the matter!" He said to Pansy. Then looking over to me he said "Your brother is looking for you. He says that he wants you in the common room in ten minutes..." Looking at his watch, "make that five, or he'll personally tell Dumbledore that you aren't helping to make the house flag."  
  
This surprised me. I was sure that Hermione would make it for them since she was so keen about pleasing the professors. But one thing bothered me. "I thought you would be happy to see a Weasley get in trouble." I said. Something past over him. It looked like he had winced..??? "Why the sudden change of heart, Draco?"  
  
"I really don't like being blamed for kidnapping you." He said. Woah! Since when does my brother care if I was kidnapped or not. Just ths summer Ronald was saying to everyone that he thought I had become the biggest B****. Of course he didn't know that I had been eavesdropping on his little parley. Was there something my brother wanted? What did I have that he would want?  
  
"Fine. Let's go." I said. With some luck no one had followed Draco. That would have been something. Once the word got 'round everyone would be talking about me again. They would whisper 'did you hear about the Weasley girl?' or 'Look there's the girl that went into the chamber of secrets.' I wouldn't be able to take it. Not again. I don't need that. Why can't people just let me be. I want to be alone. Stop looking at me!  
  
Just as we closed the chamber we hear some one say "What are you doing?"  
  
We all swirled around. There was Moaning Myrtle floating infront of us. "No boys in the Girls toilet!" She screamed. That ghost was really annoying.  
  
"You won't tell anyone will you?" Draco asked from behind me.  
  
Myrtle looked at us oddly then. "Tell you were doing what?"  
  
It came tom me then that Myrtle hadn't seem us come out of the chamber. She didn't know. Draco came to the same realization at the same time as I did and said. "That me and Gin were snogging in here." I looked over a Draco. What did he just say? "Please don't tell anyone. Her brother will be very upset with her if he finds out." He told the ghost. Myrtle gave us all a questioning look. "What she doing here then?" She said pointing at Pansy.  
  
"Pansy came here to tell us that one of the Professors were looking for us." I said quickly. A little too quickly. I hoped that Myrtle would buy our story, which she did. After she promised us that she wouldn't tell a soul, we went on our way.  
  
I stepped through the portrait hole to the Leonake tower and saw Ronald pacing the room. Draco and Pansy came in behind me. When the portrait slammed closed, Ron looked over at us. "Where have you been Ginny?"  
  
"I was outside with Pansy. She was helping me with some potions homework." I said. I actually do fairly well when it come to potions, but I prayed that Ronald didn't know that.  
  
"Why didn't you ask me?"He said looking kind of hurt.  
  
"I didn't think you did that well in Potions." I said.  
  
Ronald blushed a little before saying "well there is always Hermione."  
  
"Ron drop it. I asked Pansy. End of story." I told him. "Now why did Draco pull me out of my tutoring lesson?"  
  
"Because..." Hermione said as she walked down the stairs that lead to the common room, "We are supposed to make the house flag. I think it's better that we do it now and get over it." She said in a matter of fact voice. I rolled my eyes. Of course she had to be the boss. When was she never? Ron was the funny one, Harry was the brave one, I was the shy one, Pansy was the slut, Blaise was the pain in everyone's buts and Draco was the evil one. It was always the same. No one is aloud to change, not this late in the game anyways.  
  
"Let's just get this over with." Draco said as he sat down in one of the chairs. There was one other couch and two chairs left. That meant one of us was going to have to sit on the floor. And while I was thinking of this everyone took a seat.  
  
Ron, Hermione, and Harry were seated on the couch. They had a good view of the fireplace. Soot and ashes, what a sight. Draco sat on the chair to the left and Blaise and Pansy sat on the two chairs on the right. That left me to sit on the floor. Oh joy!  
  
I took a spot on the floor and said "So who has all the stuff we're supposed to use?" I asked. Hermione pointed to the box that sat on the coffee table. DUH! Gee I feel stupid. I opened the box and dumped out the contents, then through the box across the room. There was a piece of cloth, some paint and paintbrushes.  
  
"What should we put on it?" asked Harry. The seven of us began to think. After half an hour we came up with lame ideas, like a snake or a lion. Of course that wouldn't work. We were from two separate houses and using our old symbols would make us loose points because we didn't have any creativity. At last I thought of a symbol at last.  
  
"We could always put a Unicorn on it."I said shyly. They had spent most their time blaring out suggestions and this was the first time I had spoken since I had emptied the box.  
  
"Oh not some girly thing!" Blaise said from his seat.  
  
Hermione was about to say something but I said something first. "Well just think of it. A Unicorn symbolizes power, purification, healing, wisdom, self-knowledge, renewal and eternal life." As I said this I looked everyone in the eye. "Everything it symbolizes tells something about our selves. We were at the top of our houses, we are all passing our classes with flying colours, and we are a new house; something that has never been done before. We are starting over again. How is this not perfect for our flag?" I asked. I realized that it was a long speech and I think that everyone else noticed that as well. I hardly ever say a word when I am put into a group. It must be shock to them all to see me talk for so long.  
  
They stared at me until Pansy broke the silence. "I don't know about you guys but I think Ginny's right. The Unicorn has my vote." The others put in their vote as well, and before you new it we were painting our flag.  
  
We all stubbornly started to paint. Each of us had no idea how to draw. Hermione ended up putting a spell on one of the paintbrushes. The paintbrush twisted and twirled and then we had the basic lines of a Unicorn. We then began to paint. It was actually the messiest part of the task.  
  
I had somehow gotten green paint on my pants. I was a little upset because I didn't know how I would get it off. Draco obviously noticed because he said "Use a cleaning spell, silly." as he whipped some yellow paint on my noise.  
  
I squealed "I'll get you for that, ferret" as I tried to pour the green paint on his head. He knocked it out of my hands and stood up. "You'll have to catch me first, Weasel." He said as he sprinted to the other side of the room.  
  
We began a game of tag. He ended up behind one of the chairs, and I tried get him when he grabbed my waist. It came so suddenly that I lost my balance and fell, bringing Draco down with me. He landed on top of me. His face was so close to mine. His face suddenly got very serious. I thought for a second he was going to try something foolish in front of my brother.  
  
"Catch me if you can!" He said then got off me and ran out the portrait hole. It was late, I was tired, and I was a little shaken up but I was not going to give up. I went after him.  
  
I was looking through the dark halls, hoping I wouldn't run into Filch or Mrs Norris. I heard a noise behind me. It was footsteps. For a second I thought it was Draco, but then I heard the voice of the grim caretaker. I needed to hide. If Filch found me I was dead.  
  
An arm grabbed me around the waist and pulled me into a closet just before Filch turned the corner. I struggled a little and finally got loose. I looked into the eyes of my captor and found myself staring at Draco. For some reason I couldn't breath. He was so close to me. He leaned in. I felt the walls start to collapse around me. Just when he was about to kiss me I turned my face so he couldn't. I pushed him away and walked back out into the halls.  
  
I couldn't do it again. Not again. I will never let anyone touch me. I vowed that it would never happen again. It is why I distanced my self away from them all. I wish to be left alone. I must not let the Chamber of secrets repeat itself. NEVER!  
  
A/N: well there it is folks. Review, flame, or do nothing aat all. It's all good. 


	9. worries

A/N: I'm so sorry everyone. I actually forgot that I was even writing this story. It wouldn't of mattered anyways because I've had tons of homework the last couple of days. Let me tell you the Ontario government sucks! For those who live in Ontario you know what I mean.  
  
Although I do proof read my stuff I should let you know that my spacebar is on the fritz. So if you see any stupid words stuck together I'm sorry. Well on to the story. Enjoy!  
  
I've been avoiding everyone for almost a week. I was to afraid to face Draco or anyone else. I didn't need their questions. I don't want people worrying about me. I want to be left alone...for now. I know that I'll eventually have to speak to somebody, I just can't right now. I need time to think.  
  
Professor McGonagall walked up to where I was sitting in her class room. I was doing a test. She just stood there looking down at my paper. I can't work when people are staring over my shoulder. I can feel her eyes staring. It's disturbing, really. I looked up and gave her a look that said 'go away'. I think she understood what the look meant because she went on to bother Colin Creevy (sp?) Poor Colin.  
  
Fifteen minutes later McGonagall told us to stop writing and put our quills down. Some students had already given up on they're tests, while others were hurrying to write down their last few thoughts. I was amongst the ones who had given up on my test, not because I didn't have a chance at passing but because I had finished ten minutes before and was only re- reading my test before I hand it in.  
  
I stood up and put my test on the Professor's desk and walked out of class, happy that classes were done for the day. I headed towards the Great Hall and passed by Pansy and Blaise. They seemed to be rather close to each other. Normally I would have told them to find somewhere more private then the student filled corridors but I wasn't talking to them, not since the incident with Draco anyways.  
  
For the time being I just wanted to be left alone. I needed to get over this whole thing on my own, and I can't do that with everyone breathing down my neck. I need room to breath for a while. They'll just have to respect that. But then again I doubted anyone even noticed. No one seems to look at Ginny Weasley. I'm all alone.  
  
I walked into the Great Hall and sat at my usual seat at the Leonake table. Unfortunately Boy wonder decided to sit across from me.  
  
"What do you want Harry?" I asked him with a death glare.  
  
"I'm worried about you." He said. "You've been acting so strange since this summer. You even dress differently" So someone finally noticed that I'm not the same little Ginny as I was in my first year.  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked him. "I've been dressing like this since last year. You never said anything then."  
  
Harry looked at me. "I thought you were going through some kind of faze." He told me.  
  
A faze? I'm going through a faze? What about him? Is he going through a super hero faze? I bet he never acted all high and mighty when he was living around muggles.  
  
"I'm not going through a faze." I told him blankly.  
  
"I'm sure that's the way it seems to you but....." He trailed off.  
  
"Look at you. Harry Potter, the boy who lived, is lecturing me about myself. I think I know what's going inside my head better then you, Potter!" I told him. At first I was just toying with him, but now Harry was just getting on my nerves. I rose out of my seat and readied to leave.  
  
"Ginny, wait!" Harry said grabbing my wrist. I pulled out of his grasp and stepped back a few steps.  
  
"Stop acting like my parents. Leave that job to brother!" I yelled at him. I realized that everyone in the Great Hall was looking at me. I needed to get out of there. I rushed out of the Great hall and climbed the stairs all the way to the Leonake tower. I grumbled the pass word. When the portrait swung open I rushed to my room I cried out my heart.  
  
A/N: I know, I know. Another short chapter. Extremely short at that. But I'm sure you'll get over it. The next chapter will be up soon. I hope to have it up in the next couple of days. Until then.... Review, Flame or don't do anything at all. It's all good. 


	10. news

A/N: I told you I would update in a few days. Who didn't believe me when I said that? Well you were wrong. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!  
  
Draco had brought back old memories. Memories of Tom. Never again would I let someone touch me like Tom had. It was wrong, perverted, and it had hurt so much. I don't want to go through it again. I don't want to hurt.  
  
No one else knew what really happened down in the Chamber of secrets all those years ago. Not Harry, not my parents, Dumbledore, or any of my redheaded brothers. Nobody knew! So no one could really know what I am going through.  
  
When Harry had spoken to me I realized that no one had even noticed, let alone thought that something might of happened to me. It broke my heart that there wasn't a single person in all the world that cared enough about me to ask if I was "okay".  
  
I looked around myself, absorbing my surroundings. I was sitting in the library. I had a seat at the back, so there wasn't much to look at besides rows of books. I could hear Madam Pinch shush someone in the front of the library.  
  
I shook my head. The librarian was always telling someone to be quiet. Most students were actually used to studying with tons of noise around them, but I don't see how Madam Pinch could know that. The last time she probably had to study for anything was most likely back in the Stone Age.  
  
I was grinning at my own thoughts when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and looked up and found myself looking at Draco Malfoy, the one person on earth that I didn't want to see at that moment.  
  
Seeing that he had my attention he st beside me, never once leaving my gaze. "We need to talk." He said bluntly. I just stared at him. I didn't feel like talking at that moment. I wanted to be left alone.  
  
"Gin, are you even going to attempt to say something?" He asked. I didn't say anything.  
  
"Fine! I'll be down by the lake everyday at lunch for a week. If you change your mind, and want to talk then you know where to find me." Then he got up and left.  
  
I do admit, we needed to talk, but I wasn't so sure about what I was going to say. It was only Tuesday. I had seven days to figure things out. But until then I had a Potions test and a Hogsmead weekend to deal with.  
  
*****  
  
I sat infront of the roaring fire in the Leonake common room. It must have been around midnight. Through out one of the windows I could see that the moon was bright and full. Somewhere out there was my favourite Defence against the dark arts teacher, Remus Lupin. Ever since my first year we have always had a new DADA professor. Most of them turned up to be in league with Voldemort. Except Lupin. He had been the best professor I ever had. I actually miss him.  
  
I heard the portrait hole open. I turned around and saw Professor Dumbledore and Traleway. "Miss Weasley, what are you doing out of bed at this hour?" Screeched Traleway.  
  
"It does not matter at the moment." Dumbledore told Traleway. Looking back at me he said "Miss Weasley, would you be so kind as to wake the others. I have something rather important to say."  
  
I got up from my seat. I knocked on Draco's door last. When there was no answer I went inside. I found Draco sleeping in his bed. His blankets were all bunched up at the end of his bed leaving him unveiled. Draco wore black pajamas pants, but he had no top on. He was well built. He after all had been the Slytherin seeker.  
  
I put my hand on his shoulder, taking note that his skin was cold, I shook him awake. He moaned then opened up his eyes. Draco glanced at my hand that was still on his shoulder. I took back my hand.  
  
"What's wrong?" Draco asked. He seemed concerned. It shocked me a little. It was the first time I had ever seen that expression on anyone.  
"Nothing that I know of." I told him. "But Dumbledore wants to talk to us down in the common room." Then I walked out of the room. I didn't feel like staying any longer, not with him half dressed, and so tempting.  
  
I came into the Common room where everyone else was. Everyone was still in their Pajamas. "Where is Mr Malfoy?" Asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Here." said a voice behind me that I recognized as Draco's. For some reason I knew that Draco hadn't put on a shirt.  
  
Without looking at him, I took my seat by the fire. "I have grave news." Said the Headmaster. "I do not want to be the one to tell you but it is my duty as headmaster." Dumbledore looked at each one of us, gazing longer at Pansy.  
  
"It is my misfortune to inform you....." Dumbledore started. He glanced at Pansy, then quickly averted his gaze.  
  
A/N: Well that's it for this chapter. Don't you just hate me for letting the story danggle? anyways..... Review, flame, or don't do anything at all. It's all good. Now I have to go squish a SPIDER!!!!!!! 


	11. outburst

A/N: I'm evil aren't I? Well not that evil. If I was pure evil I wouldn't post the next chapter 'till next week, but I'm not pure evil. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!  
  
"It is my misfortune to inform you....." Dumbledore started. He glanced at Pansy, then quickly averted his gaze. "that Pansy's sister Lucy is deceased."  
  
I saw Pansy crumble to the floor, crying. I knew she had been close to her sister. I didn't know what to do, what to think. Blaise knelt down and comforted her. I looked over at Draco who was looking at his friends on the floor.  
  
"Then why were we all dragged out of our beds?" Ronald said.  
  
I looked at my brother. He looked disgusted with the fact that he was woken up to hear the horrible news about Lucy. I've never been so ashamed of him as I did then.  
  
"RON!!!!!" I said in a shocked voice.  
  
"Mr Weasley, I thought it important because you are a house. What effects one of you effects al of you." Dumbledore said rather impatiently.  
  
"Who cares about Pansy and her family problems." Ron said. "I'm going back to bed." And he did, but I had to stop Draco from charging after him.  
  
"Don't make things worse." I whispered to him. Draco was still furious with Ron, but he eased down.  
  
"Professor, how did this happen?" I asked.  
  
"As you know Muggle studies are now available to first years. There was a field trip to London and she got hit by a motor car." He answered. Then looking at Pansy. "There was nothing that could be done. She died on impact."  
  
An hour later the headmaster and Traleway were gone. Pansy had refused to sleep by her self so Blaise was sharing a bed with her. I think Hermione and Harry went to talk to Ron. And I was in the common room sitting before the fire once again, with Draco sitting beside me.  
  
It felt awkward sitting next to him. Draco, I knew, was waiting for me to say something. The silence was actually starting to get on my nerves. To tell the truth, I hadn't even thought about the tension between me and Draco all night. But now that I think of it, I owe him something... anything.  
  
"Listen, Draco." I started. "I'm tired. I'm going to go to bed, but will you meet me by the lake at lunch tomorrow?"  
  
"I will." He said. It was almost like he hadn't heard me. I pushed the thought out of my mind, and made my way across the common room to the stairs that led to my dorm room. "Gin?" I heard him call after me.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Did I do something wrong?" It was weird because he actually sounded sincere. It wasn't something I was used to coming out of Draco Malfoy.  
  
I shook my head in response and went up to my dorm. I would tell him in the morning. No! Yes! Yes! I'll tell him in the morning.  
  
A/N: Yes I know. Another short chapter. I guess you'll just have to wait for the next chapter. Until then.... Review, Flame, or don't do anything at all. 


	12. shock

A/N: Ok I was notified by one of my reviewers that the Leonake colours are actually the colours of Hufflepuff. So the colours are now different. The Leonake colours are Red and Silver. Check out chapter four if you want to see the changes.  
  
Ummmm.... One last thing. If you want the Leonake colours to be different then tell me about it. Don't forget to tell me what colours you want them to be. Just make sure that other houses don't already have the same combinations. Well that's all. I hope to update soon. Cya  
  
Okay I'll try not to write any serious cliffhangers anymore. The last time it was just fun. Anyways here is the next chapter. Enjoy!  
  
I got up the next morning still tired and a little grumpy, but that always happened. Memories of last night flooded my mind. Pansy's sister, Lucy, was dead. Ron was rude and, by that, made himself house git. And I had promised myself that I would talk to Draco today. When did things go so wrong?  
  
I got dressed and wandered down to the common room. Pansy was sitting in one of the chairs, staring off into space. I walked over to her and knelt down. "How are you doing?" I asked her.  
  
A tear rolled down her cheek. "She's never coming back." She said. My heart went out to her. It must be so hard for her. To loose sibling so close. Sure I hate my brothers, but I don't know what I'd do without them.  
  
"I know." I said, looking at the floor. "But are you going to be okay?"  
  
"I don't know what I'll do without her." She whispered.  
  
At that moment Blaise came into the common room. He looked at his friend and his face went sombre. "How are you doing, Pansy?" He asked.  
  
"Lucy is gone!" Pansy wailed, before she began her sobbing.  
  
Blaise looked at me. "What did you do to her?"  
  
"Nothing she was like this when I got here." I told him. He seemed to relax a little. "I think she's still in shock."  
  
"Maybe we should bring her to the hospital wing." He said. I knew he was worried as hell, so was I. Pansy had gone through a lot and she needed to be under watchful eyes. I was worried she might do something rash. But none of us could stay with her all day. We had classes.  
  
"I don't think she's up to moving on her own." I told Blaise. "And I don't feel right putting a charm on her."  
  
"Me neither."  
  
"I'll go get Madam Pomfrey. You stay here and watch her" I told him. I stood up and went out the portrait hole.  
  
I was about half way to the hospital wing when I saw Draco and Madam Pomfrey coming my way.  
  
"Madam Pomfrey, I think you should look at Pansy. I think she's in shock." I told the nurse.  
  
"I'm already on my way there, deary. Mr Malfoy here told me about miss Parkinson's odd behaviour." She told me.  
  
I looked at Draco. He must have been talking to Pansy before I came into the common room. Draco gave me a quick smile and then followed after the nurse. I trailed after them.  
  
A/N: Ha ha! Another short chapter. Anyways... review, flame, or don't do anything at all. It's all good. Now if you'll excuse me, my computer teacher is coming this way. I have to go do my actual class work. 


	13. freaking out

A/N: Ok now that I have kept you waiting for a little while (snickers) I am actually going to update. It's kindda funny because I had to re-read the last chapter I wrote. I couldn't remember what I wrote. Oh hey good news I'm going to Trent University. Not that you needed to know that; I just had to say it. Anyways I know what your thinking 'get to the story already!' Well here it is the next chapter. Enjoy!  
  
I've been picking at my food for the last half hour. I haven't been too interested in food ever since Dumbledore's bad news. I know that I didn't really know Lucy, and that I'm not the best of friends with Pansy, but I still feel really bad. I'm not the only one either. Draco and Blaise have been down in the dumps lately as well, not that I've been keeping tabs.  
  
My brother and his friends are sitting at their regular spot at the Leonake table. Draco and Blaise aren't sitting in their spots, they are over with the Slytherins having a grumpy ol' time.  
  
Everyone is the whole school is kind of in the dumps, including the Gryffindors, most of them anyways. There were the rare few who actually looked happy. I don't know if they had heard the news yet or if they are just being gits.  
  
Ronald is very content today. He was singing that song earlier, how does it go? Oh yeah, "Ding Dong the witch is dead". Hermione had been pretty mad at him for chanting that through the halls.  
I must admit Hermione and Harry seem kind of confused as to what they are supposed to feel. I mean they have always supported each other, but I don't think they completely agree with Ron.  
  
An Owl swooped down, suddenly, infront of me. I pride the note out of it's beak. Then the Owl got up and flew out of the Great Hall.  
  
Everyone was staring at me. It wasn't every day that a student received a letter at Lunch. I looked around the Great Hall. Whenever I made eye contact with anybody, they looked away. Finally my gaze came upon Draco's seat. However, Draco wasn't sitting in it. My eyes flew towards the doors. Draco was leaving the Great Hall. I wonder where he's going? Probably to the hospital wing to visit Pansy.  
  
I drew my attention back to the note. I ripped open the seal and unfolded the paper. It read:  
  
Gin,  
  
Since It's raining outside, I will meet you in the chamber.  
  
Draco  
  
Oh, Merlin! I had forgotten all about meeting him. I had been to caught up in thinking about Pansy.  
  
I looked down at my plate. I hadn't eaten a single bite. I pushed my plate away, stood up and left the Great Hall. I started to head towards Myrtle's bathroom when I heard footsteps behind me. When I looked back I saw Hermione coming towards me at a run.  
  
"Ginny, Is everything alright?" I heard her say  
  
Hermione was now walking beside me. Why did she have to follow me? Couldn't she ignore me like everyone else?  
  
"I'm fine Hermione." I said not looking at her.  
  
"Are you sure?" She asked. I started to say something but she continued. "Because you didn't eat anything and then there was the bad news."  
  
"I'm fine, Hermione!" I said, nearly yelling. Hermione stopped in her tracks. I picked up my pace.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
That nearly stumped me. If I told her I was going to the washroom, she would come along. If I told her where I was really going, she would put a hex on me. And if I didn't tell her anything she would go to Ron and Harry and tell them that there was something wrong. There was only one thing I could do.  
  
I turned around and looked at Hermione. She didn't deserve what I was about to say, but I needed her out of my hair. "None of your business, you stupid bitch!"  
  
I saw the tears come, and I saw her run the other way. I felt so bad. I'd have to apologize... but later. I quickly went on my way and in no time I was in the chamber.  
  
Something occurred to me then. How did Draco get in the chamber? I had taught the password to Blaise. As I walked up to the sitting area (we had created it our first week in the chamber) I thought about the different ways he could have gotten in. ONE; Blaise had told him the password. TWO; Blaise had opened the chamber for him. THREE; Draco speaks Parseltongue.  
  
Draco was sitting in the most comfortable chair in the chamber. It was a puffy, maroon chair. I was the one who had transfigured it, but I never actually sat in it.  
  
Draco smiled at me as I neared. It made me melt, not that I would let it show. I couldn't let him get to me, not in this place.  
  
"How did you get in here?" I asked out right as I sat down on the couch."  
  
"I said the password."  
  
"I know that, but how do you know the password? I never told you."  
  
"Overheard."  
  
Oh! Well, that explained it. We sat there for a few minutes in silence. I looked around, everything sent shivers down my spine. I hate it down here. Draco on the other hand looked very smug with himself. He just stared holes into my head, wearing a grin. Maybe he knows something! Does he know what happened to me? Did he choose this place just to torment me?  
  
"Would you stop staring at me like that?" I asked him.  
  
"You said you were willing to talk. So talk." He said. It sounded like he was angry with me. At that moment I was scared. I didn't want to be there.  
  
"Ok. Well when you tried to... you know. It reminded me of something." He kept staring. "I'll say this fast. It's the only way I'll ever get it out." I said. He continued to stare at me. It was like he didn't want me there, or he didn't want to be there. I don't know which.  
  
I took a deep breath. It's time that I said something. "No one really knows what happened down here, my first year. Harry had found me close to death, but that's all anybody knows. What really happened is even more terrifying, at least to me." I closed my eyes. I could hear Draco taking deep breaths.  
"I thought you were going to say this fast!" He snapped. My eyes shot open. This was not like Draco. This was not the way he speaks to me. This is how he treats Weasley's. A tear went down my cheek. Again with my family.  
  
I got up and started to walk away. I was nearly to the door when I felt a warm hand grab my arm. I freaked. "Don't touch me!" I screamed. The hand let me go. I didn't want Tom to hurt me again. Not Again! I stumbled to the ground and crawled over to one of the snake pillars, sobbing the whole way. With my back to the pillar, and my eyes blinded by tears, I said "I'll be good. Just don't hurt me. Please Tom."  
  
I saw Tom bend down. He wiped away my tears and tucked my hair behind my ears.  
  
"Shhhhh.... I'm not Tom. I'm Draco." I looked up and I did see Draco. It had just been my imagination. What had just happened?  
  
"I'm so sorry." I sobbed, as new tears streaked down my cheeks. I covered my face with my hands, and cried.  
  
"It's okay. Tom's gone. Shhhhh...." Draco said as he wrapped his arms around me. I put my arms around his waist and cried into his chest.  
  
We stayed that way for so long. Then I broke away. I wiped my tears and continued telling my story. "I'll spare you the details." I told Draco.  
  
"You don't have to say anything." He said, comforting me. I knew that he knew, but I had to say it.  
  
"I have to say it. It's important that I do." I told him. "Tom raped me."  
  
A/N: I actually think I can stop the fic here and it would be complete, but I can't do that to you guys. I'll keep on going. Besides there are a few loose ends to fill in. Well... review, flame, or don't do anything at all. It's all good. 


	14. angry

A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to post this chapter. I had to study for my exams. I'm sure most of you can relate. Anyways here's the next chapter  
  
I had long since calmed down my from my little episode and was now sitting on the couch beside Draco, who had been comforting me. I was telling Draco how much I liked black roses, who I think thought I was nuts, when Blaise came running down the main hall of the chamber of secrets.  
  
Blaise stopped right behind us. He took a few breaths and then said "There you are Ginny!" I looked up at the boy who was gulping for air.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your brother.... is looking.... for you." he said between his wheezes.  
  
Why would Ron be looking for me? And then it hit me. I had yelled at Hermione. She had gone off crying. Ron probably found her or something and she spilled her guts out to him.  
  
"Why's Weasley looking for her?" said Draco beside me.  
  
Blaise was about to say something when I answered. "Because of what I said to Hermione earlier." Draco looked at me in confusion. I didn't give him time to say anything. I stood up and ran all the way to Leonake tower.  
  
Stepping through my house portal I saw Hermione, Harry, and a pacing, angry Ronald Weasley. He looked at me as I came in. He then opened up his mouth and the words came bubbling out of my idiot brother.  
  
"Where have you been?" he demanded. I didn't get enough time to answer. "Look. Look what you did to Hermione." He said and pulled on my arm. He dragged me infront of Hermione. And pointed at her. "Look what you did."  
  
And I did. I looked at Hermione and my heart broke. I didn't really mean for her to cry. I had just wanted to be left alone, without any one following me. Hermione looked up at me with tears rolling down her cheeks. Her eyes were puffy from crying and her noise a little red.  
  
At that moment Draco and Blaise came through the portrait hole. Draco looked for me to Hermione to Ron and then back to me. He sent me a questioning look. Out of the corner off my eye I could see Ron heading toward Draco.  
  
"You." pointing at Draco. "You did this. You made my sister do this." Ron was now close enough to Draco that he could hit him at any time. But Ron didn't. Instead he took Draco by the collar and slammed him into the wall. Blaise Tried to pull Ron off of Draco, but that only got him hit by my brother.  
Hermione was now taking screaming fits and Harry was trying to calm her down. Ron, Blaise and Draco were all in a fist fight. And me? My world seemed to slow down all of a sudden. Why was everyone fighting? Me, that's why. If I hadn't yelled at Hermione none of this would be happening.  
  
I let out a high pitch scream and my world came back to normal speed. Everyone was staring at me, ceasing what they were doing. I couldn't stand it. Everyone was looking at me. "STOP IT!" I yelled. They continued to stare at me. I couldn't take it any longer. I rushed out of the portrait hole and just kept going.  
  
I ran and ran, and ran some more. I ran until I stumbled into something. I fell onto my but. I looked up and there staring down at me was Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape.  
  
"Miss Weasley, what is going on?" Said Professor Snape.  
  
A/N: Another short chapter. I'm not really being fair, am I? Oh well. I'm sure you are all used to it by now. Anyways... Review, Flame, or don't do anything at all. It's all good.  
  
Oh and by the way, for the people who are wondering if there will ever be d/g in here... don't worry I plane to have something going on between the two in a chapter or so. All in good timing. 


	15. cry

A/N: I was going to post this earlier but ff.net was doing some weird stuff. So anyways here is the latest installment. Enjoy!  
  
"Miss Weasley, what is going on?" Said Professor Snape.  
  
I stared up at the greasy haired potions master in a state of pure dread. I have always been on Snape's bad side, and he never tried to hide it. In truth, he scared me. And as I sat on the floor infront of him, I knew he would just scoff at me if I told him what had just happened. But beside my most hated teacher was headmaster Dumbledore. He wouldn't scoff. The only thing was is that I wasn't to sure about what had just happened. I freaked out... like I always do.  
  
"Nothing." I said as I got to my feet. I looked professor Snape in the eye once more before I turned away and walked away from the weary eyed adults.  
  
I walked out to the lake and sat under a willow tree. I thought about what was wrong with me. I knew people thought me as a freak, all because I was too stupid to realize that my first year diary was possessed by a dark lord. And I knew the glances I got would change into pity once they knew what really happened in the chamber of secrets. Draco knew now, but only because I had freaked out infront of him. My own family didn't even know, but that was their fault. I had left enough clues for them to be a little more questioning about the 'incident'. But they caught on. They didn't notice me changing, they didn't notice me. It was all 'Harry saved the day'....again. They were to busy to take a look a Ginny. They don't care!  
  
Though it wasn't the fact that they didn't know. I didn't care much about that. It was because I changed down there. It will take it's toll on me for the rest of my life. And I hate it. Do you here me? I HATE IT!!! I'm changed forever and they look at me like I'm a freak. I was sick and tired of that look, I hated that look. So I changed... on the out side. They wanted to look at me like I was a freak, so I changed into a freak. Now they want me back. But Ginny is gone. I am here and that can't do anything about it. I won't change back, I won't!  
  
"Gin?" I heard a voice from behind me. I turned around and saw Blaise walking towards me.  
  
"What do you want?" I asked. I didn't want to be bothered. I wasn't finished thinking things out. Why did he have to bother me now?  
  
Blaise sat down beside me, his back leaning against the trunk of the tree. He sighed deeply then slide me into his lap. I was slightly shocked. What was he doing?  
  
"Draco likes you, you know." He told me.  
  
"I know." For some reason I felt like crying, and so I did. I cried my heart out and Blaise held me tight. He didn't do anything else but hold me. We didn't say anything to each other for a half hour. I just sat there in his lap and sobbed my heart out.  
  
And then we both got up and started to walk back to the castle. We were half way to the entrance way when we spotted Draco walking in our direction. He scowled at Blaise. Taking a hint, Blaise walked off, but not before he squeezed my hand and said "Feel better soon."  
  
Draco watched as his friend disappeared into the castle before looking at me. "Hey." That's all he said. That's all he need to say. I took the last few steps to close the space between us and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around me, and I snaked mine around his shoulders. I kissed him tenderly and cautiously, holding back just a little... waiting for him to respond. And when he did it was glorious. That's the only way to describe it... glorious. And when I pulled back he held me close to him.  
  
A/N: There it is. Another chapter. Sorry it took me so long to post it... wait I'm not sorry, I was trying to torture you all. Oh hey guess what? I graduated from High school. Yeaaa! Well. Umm... review, flame, or don't do anything at all. It's all good. 


	16. origin

A/N: OK after months of not knowing what I'm going to write next, I finally sat down and wrote out a plot. About time if you ask me. I thought this story was going to continue on for the rest of eternity. I believe there will be about five more chapters before the ending. And I have a feeling a few of you are going to be upset that about the way it ends. Oh well. Just to let you know in advance, there will be no sequel. I find that sequels ruin things, but that's just my opinion. Ah well here is the next chapter. Enjoy!  
  
When Draco and I walked into the Leonake common room some time later, we were surprised to find Dumbledore sitting in one of the chairs by the fire. Everyone else was there as well, but no one was talking. They looked like they were waiting for something, or rather someone.  
  
Dumbledore glanced our way and said "I see the rest of the house is finally back." Draco and I took that as our cue to sit down. "Mr Potter was kind enough to explain to me what had happened." Dumbledore said to me. I looked at Harry and scowled. I had tried to cover for them, but boy wonder couldn't keep his mouth shut!  
  
"It seems to me that my putting the seven of you together in the same house was a mistake. I see now that you will always have your differences. I had hoped that you would be able to work around them, but at last it didn't." He said addressing the group of us.  
  
"Therefore I have come to the decision to put you back into that houses that you had originally been sorted to." Dumbledore said. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ron give a smile of pure joy. I also saw Dumbledore give him a stern look. "However, as I said, there are consequences for failing at this trial. Each one of you, minus Miss Weasley, will attend Detention for a month with Professor Snape. You will also confid to your house towers unless for you must leave for class, detention, and emergencies. Meals will be brought up to you. For the remainder of the year you will not be permitted to attend Hogsmead trips. Your parents, of course, will be informed of this. Is everything understood?"  
  
Everyone nodded the heads. However, my retarded brother saw fit to question. "Professor, why isn't Ginny to be punished?"  
  
"Because Mr Weasley, your sister did not fail. She was supposed to become more friendly with others, and she has done so." Dumbledore told Ron. I smiled to myself. I hadn't thought of it that way. Haha! I did something no one else in this grubby group could do."  
  
"But Professor, if Gin made friends with Blaise, Pansy, and I, doesn't that mean that we didn't fail?" Draco asked.  
  
"Mr Malfoy you and the other Slytherins were supposed to be more friendly with Mr Potter, Mr Weasley, and Ms Granger; and them vice versa. However, this is not the case." He told Draco. "Now I suggest you all go pack. The house elves will be along shortly to pick up your belongings. There will be someone out side of the portrait holes to your houses to tell you the password."And with that Dumbledore stood up and walked out.  
  
Almost at once, my house mates stood up and went to pack. I however stayed sitting there. I didn't want to go back. Gryffindor wasn't the most welcoming house to me. Most thought I was a freak. They probably wanted me to stay away. I wanted to stay in Leonake with Draco and the others. Curse Potter for telling Dumbledore!  
  
A/N: I know it's short. Shorter than the other chapters, but this chap was just a filler. It explained a few things. Anyways... Review, flame, or don't do anything at all. It's all good. 


	17. disgrace

A/N: Alright. I plan to update every couple of days from now on until this baby is done. I want to get this out of the way before I go off to University. Oh and you must check out the first paragraph of chapter 14. I made some changes to it. Some of the things said in that paragraph are important, if you read it you'll understand the ending of the story better. Anyways on to the story. Enjoy!  
  
It's been two weeks since I've returned to Gryffindor tower. My brother and his friends were welcomed back with open arms. However, I remember Colin Creevy saying "Why did you have to come back?". Camera boy had the nerve to say that to my face. My brother even heard him, but he didn't do anything. And when the party started I went up to my dorm room and went to sleep, not really wanting to see everyone else happy when i felt miserable. But that was two weeks ago. Two long weeks that I hadn't seen any of my new friends.  
  
"Miss Weasley, is it so hard to pay attention?" Proffesor Snape Snapped at me. He was his usual mean self, but he particulaly liked to pick on me. After all, not only was I a Gryffindor but I was also a freak... an out cast... a disgrace, at least that's what Proffesor McGonagall says.  
  
"Sorry, Proffesor." I said. Snape gave me an odd look then went back to lecturing the class about the 'wonders' of invisbility potions. The idea had first appealed to before the class, now it seemed to dullest thing on the planet.  
  
Half an hour later Snape dismissed the class, and everyone left in a hurry, wanting to get as far away as possible from the dungeons. I slowly picked up my books and walked out of class, being the last to leave. I was walking down the hall when a door suddenly opened and hit me, forcing my bokks to go off balance in my arms. But I quickly straightened them out before they tummbled to the ground. I looked up searching for the idiot who had swung the door open, and found myself looking at Pansy. I was about to ask her how she had been, but someone interupted me.  
  
"Whats the hold up Pansy? Keep moving those stouty legs of yours." Said a voice that I recognized to be Blaise's. Pansy walked into the hall and Blaise came out from behind the doorway, as well as Draco and a handfull of Slytherins. I stood there for a second with them all staring at me before I pushed past them.  
  
"What's wrong, Weasley? You scared of a few Slytherins?" I heard Draco say. I stopped in my tracks a pivoted around. I looked at Draco, the same Draco who had kissed and held me, the same Draco who had just struck out with words and had hit me square in the heart. I saw the looks that Blaise and Pansy shot towards Draco. And I also saw the others; Slytherins standing their with smirks playing along their faces. Anxiety tugged at my soul. What was he doing?  
  
"No, what would make you think that?" I said in a very queit voice, so quiet they barely heard me.  
"Because you're scurring away like a terrified mouse. Afraid the evil snakes will get you? Aren't Grydffindors supposed to be brave? And here you are running away." Why was he acting like this? "You're pathetic, even for a Weasley." I heard enough of this. I knew I pitiful, I didn't need to be reminded of it. I turned on my heal and walked down the hall.  
  
"Yes, run away. Run to Potter. Off with you." I heard someone call after me. And I did run away, but not to Potter, and not to Ron. I ran to the chamber of secrets. I didn't care that I would be down there by myself. It was just the only place I knew that I could go and be welcomed, as well as not have anyone ask why my face was streaked with tears.  
  
A/N: Yes I know. It is a really short chapter. Just to let you know, there will be a lot of those. Anyways... Review, Flame or don't do anything at all. It's all good. 


	18. explainations

A/N: Sorry everybody for the extremely long wait, but I have been moving in my residence. So now that I'm in school chapters will most likely be posted even less often then they are now. You have been warned. Anyways on to the next chapter. Enjoy!  
  
I sat down in the chamber for a really long time before anyone came down, and even then I barley noticed Blaise's hand waving in front of my face. "Snap out of it, Weasley!" At the sound of his voice, I instantly blinked. I looked up into my friends face, barley holding back the tears that so wished to rolled down my cheeks. "I'll admit, he's an ass sometimes.... well most of the time." I didn't say anything. There was this long strained pause before Blaise continued. "He has issues. Issues that people call his family. If you ever met the Malfoy family then you would know."  
  
"But they are a million miles away from here. He doesn't have to act the way he does, not when his family isn't breathing down his neck." I told Blaise.  
  
"When he was in the Leonake house he was able to stretch his legs, so to speak. But now that he's back in the Slytherin house....There are people in that house that are just looking for flaws. If they pin point those flaws out to the right people they retain a slightly larger control on those around them. Draco is only looking out for himself." I rolled my eyes at that. "Look, Pansy is leaving tomorrow. She had another breakdown today so she's going home. She won't be back 'till next year. Why don't you come and see her off. Her train leaves right after breakfast tomorrow." That's the last thing he said before he walked away.  
  
Two weeks went by after Pansy left. I hadn't gone to see her off, and I think Blaise was very disappointed in me. Draco still tossed snidey comments at me when ever we passed each other in the halls. It was starting to get annoying! I have no idea what to do.  
  
A/N: I know. You've been waiting a really long time and this chapter is really short, but I'm tired and I need my rest. So....Review, flame, or don't do anything at all. It's all good. 


	19. storm

A/N: Ok I figure that I should update now before I start getting some nasty comments. By the way, the reason why I haven't updated is because my computer decided to crash and burn. I had to get a new computer and that isn't easy when you're a university student with no money. Anyways, without further ado, here is the next chapter. Enjoy!  
  
It's been a month since Leonake was separated, and a month of ridicule from Draco. I still can't believe he is being such an ass. Blaise is still defending Draco. I just don't understand the whole thing. Draco had been so sweet, and now he's a complete ass. Blaise told me the other day that he had to stop hanging around me. The Slytherins were starting to get on his case about him being nice to me all the time. I still don't get it. Why does my life have to be so miserable? Why can't I just keep a friend, someone who won't stare, someone who won't say that I'm a freak?  
  
I was walking through the hallways toward the potions class room when a large owl dame swooping down. It landed on my shoulder. It held a letter in its beak and I carefully pried it away from the bird. Students in the hall were looking at me strangly, not that they ever looked at me kindly. I tore open the envelope and read the letter.  
  
Dear Weasley,   
  
Blaise has told me about Draco being a complete idiot. If I were there I would give him a good kick in the arse. Anyways, I'm feeling much better now, though I still miss Lucy very much. I still think when I wake up in the morning that it was all a nightmare and my pesky little sister will be pounding on my door. Don't worry about me, I'm slowly excepting the fact that she's dead. Despite all this I have something that might be of interest to you. There is a parchment on Elora's (A/N: the owl) right leg. I think you'll rather like what it says. Be sure to use it for something use full. Oh and you didn't get it from me, but I'm sure that Draco will figure out that I betrayed him. Serves him right for treating you this way. I know we haven't been the best of friends but in the few weeks that we hung out in Leonake, I felt as though you were someone I could confide in, a friend. Anyways read the letter.  
  
Pansy Parkinson.  
  
I reached for the letter on the owls leg. As soon as the owl was loose from its burden it flew off in the direction that it had come. I opened up the letter wondering what was in it. My curiosity was killing me.  
  
Dear Pansy,  
  
Pansy I don't know who else to tell. I've been an imbecile. Gin is sure to hate me forever. I'll spare you the details of what I've done. You'd kill me if I told you. Despite what I've done a love Gin. I truly and utterly love her. I don't know why I say the things I say, but I know I've hurt her. She's so fragile and so strong at the same time and I like that about her. When I'm around her I feel like being so gentle cause I'm afraid I'll break her. But I've screwed things over. You know what the Slytherins are like. I had to put on an act, or news would spread back to my father, and that would be devastating for both parties, and dangerous for Gin. I love her, Pansy. I really do, but we both know that I can't do anything about it. Not while I'm in Slytherin.  
  
Draco Malfoy  
  
My heart felt like it had just been torn from my body and tossed into the fire pit. Draco loves me, yet he's being an ass. I decided not to go to class. I had to find him. I had to do something. I stormed down the hallway and rounded a couple of corners, and then I saw him. I ran up to him and said "So you love me."  
  
A few of the Slytherins around us laughed. "I'm sorry freak, but you must be a little confused. Draco Malfoy hates you, not love." They continued to laugh. I just stared at Draco. when he didn't say anything I took the letter and shoved it at the other Slytherins.   
  
"See for your selves." And then I was back on my way to class. I was about half way there when I realized I didn't want to even go to class. I made a turn and headed off towards Gryffindor Tower. It was only when I was about three feet away from the Gryffindor tower when Blaise came up behind me and congratulated me on making a fool out of Draco.  
  
A/N: I know I know. It's another short chapter, but the next one will be the last. well anyways, review, flame, or don't do anything at all. it's all good. 


	20. innocent black rose

A/N: OK this is a warning. This chapter will be a short one, most likely the shortest one yet. However if I turn out to be wrong, who cares. This is the last chapter and there will not be any sequels, so don't ask me to write one. Yet I'm thinking of writing another fic. So be on the look out for that. Anyways on to the last chapter. Enjoy!  
  
Gryffindor tower was empty it was boring as hell. That's why I decided to come and sit here, under the willow tree. I can see the lake from here. The birds are singing and the wind is blowing. Things seem so at peace away from the castle. I don't come here as often as I used to. I used to come here everyday last year. It was a place I could get away from the golden trio, and just think about anything I wanted to; though I usually thought of how I wanted to go back in time a undo everything I did in my first year. I don't hate the way I turned out, I just hate what people see me as. I know I shouldn't care, but I do.  
  
I hear footsteps fast approaching. I turn around and see Draco coming at me. I turn back around and stare out at the lake. Draco sits down beside me. I suddenly turn stiff. It was completely out of my character to do what I did. Now I'm sitting here waiting to see what he's going to do. And to tell you the truth, I'm scared.  
  
"Why did you make a fool of me?" Draco asked me. I was surprised. I thought he was going to give me some kind of lecture. I was ready to cry and everything.   
  
I decide not to look at him. I just stare out at the lake and say "Why did you make a fool out of me?" I wasn't mocking him, just asking why he made a fool out of me. Secretly I was telling him that I wouldn't have done anything him he hadn't made a fool out of me first. I got up before he could say anything and walked towards the castle.  
  
*****************************************  
  
The next day it was raining. I didn't feel like getting out of bed, I never do, but I get up anyway. I get dressed and then I headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast, which I'm a little late for. I walked through the main doors just in time to hear Dumbledore say that there will be a resorting today. Professor McGonagall sets out the stool and brings the sorting hat out. She then calls out the person. "Draco Malfoy"  
  
I gasp in surprise. Draco is getting resorted?  
  
Draco gets up from his seat at the Slytherin table and walks over to the stool, which he sits upon. The Professor places the sorting hat on his head. It takes a few moments but the hat eventually screams out "GRYFFINDOR"  
  
Draco then gets off the stool and walks over to where I'm sitting and sits down beside me. Then he pops out A black rose, an innocent black rose. I actually can't believe he remembered. I told him I liked black roses after my breakdown, and that was weeks ago. I take the rose from him and say thank you. Draco leans close to me and says "I'm sorry." and then he kisses me. I have never felt so happy in all my life.   
  
And as I kiss Draco, I can hear my brother making Idle threats, and I know he is being held back by Harry and Hermione.  
  
THE END  
  
A/N: That's it. Review, flame, or don't do anything at all. it's all good. 


End file.
